Korra's Weakness
by erronjill
Summary: After Amon's recent personal message to Korra , the avatar is suffering from the thoughts of having her bending taken away by a man who has already had the chance to do so. During a Fire Ferret practice session Mako triggers a full on delusion and panic attack from Korra. 2nd Smut filled chapter is up! So much Makorra Feels! 3
1. Chapter 1

As the night wore on the three fire ferrets became bored with the repetitive practices moves. Recently Korra had been less playful and more focused on her fighting skills. Fuelled by her recent encounter with Amon, Korra's state of mind was fixed with training and pushing herself more and more. This state of mind was a safe place to her, using her brute force and bending skill to fill her mind, so that it wouldn't fall back into the memory that had recently bend burned in her mind; held down by ropes and many arms, Amon moving closer, his hands on her chin, and her face, so close. But tonight Korra was making a point to repress that memory, and focused every part of her in her training; push herself harder and harder, to become a great avatar, to become a great person. Both Mako and Bolin sensed the almost malice in her attitude and kept up with her need to keep going during their all nights practice. They themselves were enjoying the physical tests and also in helping with the inner struggle they could easily sense in Korra. The three of them made a great team, and their working together was effortless and natural, even very enjoyable at times

Korra backed off to chug some cold water when her back began to ache, but was hardly deterred. "Let's just do a free for all, everyman for himself sort of drill." Mako looked with a concerned face to Korra, this woman he so recently was thinking more and more of. It had occurred to him the night before, laying in bed unable to sleep, that after her confession about liking him, her presence was in his thoughts almost always. The care he felt for this strong fearless woman was sort of comparable to his brother. He wanted her safe, happy, and to always be with her. And yet of course, he wanted her in other, more primal ways. He reveled in her beauty. In the way her perfect body moved as she controlled the elements effortlessly. She was like a goddess to him. And the urge to get closer to her was becoming maddening these days. But now, he looked to her, frustration and searching glowing in her eyes, he was worried.

"That sounds… awesome!" Bolin yelled, and jumped into a fighting stance. Mako smiled at his best friend, Bolin always made him smile. "You sure about that? It could get pretty damn intense, you two got the head to restrain and be careful?" He looked over the two sternly. "Psh. If your too chicken to go against us, just say it big guy." Korra actually smirked out the words, feeling a refreshing surge of relief and playfulness at her two best friends. Bolin chuckled and nodded "Yea big bro, no shame in sitting this one out if you can't take the heat, or in my case, the sheer awesomeness!" Korra let out a laugh as Bolin stomped on the ground and brought up two columns of earth beside him. Mako let his head fall back in laughter, "Watch yourself pipsqueak, It's gunna hurt being taken out by your brother." Mako held out one hand and lit a large flame, putting his other hand on his hip and smiling wide at Bolin. "Or by the avatar," Korra grinned moving her arms in a fluid pattern, ending with her palms facing skyward and two tree sized water fountains rising from the stream behind her. In an instant everyone moved. In reenergized skill, Bolin took off large disks from each column and sent one flying at Mako and the other at Korra. Mako jumped and kicked the disk into dust while throwing a flame to put out the balls of ice that raced towards his chest. Korra shot her ice at Mako and jumped over Bolin's disk, coming down with a tower of water over Bolin's head. As Bolin washed away towards the nearby trees, Mako turned and punched his arm to release a surge of fire at Korra. She stepped to the right, spinning quickly and pulling water into a spear that she hurled at Mako. This went on for what seemed like forever. Bolin had quickly rejoined, and the three pushed themselves harder than they do in the games. All three reveled in the surge of adrenaline and in the sheer enjoyment of using their powers so effectively.

They laughed and mocked as the night wore on. Bolin made a few feeble attempts to initiate a momentary seas fire, to get the dust out of his eyes. Eventually the laughter is what slowed them down and soon all three collapsed in the grass, catching their breath and trying to stop laughing. The three got back to normal breathing and as they stared up into the night sky an easy conversation about the stars and the world keep them fully occupied. Mako and Korra lay close to each other, a closeness that was normal, but one that they both secretly took pleasure in. Bolin had rolled over to lay above them, head rested so he could easily hear them both. After a while Mako looked over to Korra, who had dropped out of the conversation Bolin was leading about the existence of worlds like their own that are far off behind the stars, and creatures who breathed with gills. Mako almost stared for a moment as he took in her beauty; staring up at the stars she looked almost, innocent. Like a girl searching for the answer to a question. Then he smiled when he noticed something on her forehead. Korra jumped a little when she heard Mako, closer than he was before, "Hey wait a minute young woman, I think I see blood." He rose up, as did Bolin, and leaned over Korra, both smiling wide. "Ha, yes sir, looks like Bolin got a flesh wound in on the avatar." Mako chuckled as Bolin did some silent show boating. "What!? No way, I didn't feel anything." She moved her hand up to her face and felt around on her cheek bone and nose. Mako laughed, "Nope, right here," he moved his hand to her forehead, and seeing out the corner of his eye that Bolin was still in a state of mindless celebration he let his eyes first pause a moment on her own. He let his hand rest almost a full second on her temple and was about to rub the blood from her forehead with his thumb.

Korra would have noticed the slight pause of tenderness in the man she dreamed about, day and night, if it wasn't for this horrible feelling that was suddenly and rapidly filling her gut. Before she had any time to think through her emotions, his hand touched her face and she was stunned by the pulse of fear and pain that shot through her whole body as Amon's face appeared before her. He hovered over her and she felt weak with dread as that debilitating fear of the possibility of losing her bending surged through her, again. The scene was exactly as it had been the moment it happened before. Like she had fallen asleep and was now reliving the horror of that moment, or rather more accurately, like it was really happening again. She screamed in fear, a fear that had the power to shut down her body completely and render herself as useless as it would if he began his evil trick. She screamed and struggled, pushing Amon away from her, it was all so real, something had happened and Amon was really, there. Korra fought frantically with her mind, 'He's going to take my bending away!' was all she could think about. She looked up again after thrashing as far back as she could in her state, he was rushing at her! She threw up a column of earth and as she turned and rushed for safety her foot caught in a tree root. She hit hard in the water, the shallow stream full of rocks.

Mako was thrown back against a tree by the panicked strength of Korra. Her screamed ripped through his mind. What had happened? He thought she liked him, she liked him didn't she!? Why did she act so viciously? As his vision cleared his mind was filled with more confusion, Korra was scrambling back on her hands, panting with a look of panic and fear on her face as Bolin ran to her "Korra!" Bolin yelled in confusion and care, "What's the matter!? It's ok! You're ok!" Mako realized something terrible was happening, in her mind. The look of fear and the echoing of the scream in his mind was maddening. What was she seeing!? She had stopped crawling and now gasped for breath as Bolin got closer, "Korra!?" But then with another deafening scream of fear Korra sent up a column of earth. Mako yelled helplessly and got to his feet as the column hit Bolin in the chest and sent him flying. Mako ran for his brother, sliding in the grass and collapsing over him. Bolin balled in pain, clutching his chest. He made horrible gasps for breath, as he tried to recuperate from the breath being knocked out of him. "You ok bro!?" Mako was panicked, rolling Bolin over and looking over his face. Finally Bolin breathed in a full breath of air. With only a moment of relief for his brother Mako felt his stomach drop as he heard Korra's screams cease after a loud splash and a gut wrenching thudding sound. Bolin's eyes grew wide with new panic. Mako raced to the stream, "Korra!" He scooped her limp body from the water, "Korra!" He yelled again, with emotion breaking over his call. Her whole body was wet, but just the back of her head, her face was covered with mud and blood, her eyes closed. Mako pulled her tighter and made her head lean against his chest, he ran to Bolin who had just got to his feet. "I gotta get her to Tenzin now!" Bolin looked down at her and his face of shock grew grim and urgent, "Run man, I'm fine!" Mako took off and Bolin followed as quickly as he could. "Tenzin! Help!" They both shouted as they ran up the hill to the main house.


	2. Love of Fire

Mako walked silently along the hall, making his way to Korra's room. Ever since he and Bolin had left to go eat, Mako could not stop thinking of Korra. After Korra's fall they had made it up to the main house where Tenzin whisked her away to the healers that lived with them. The whole time Mako had called out to her, hoping desperately that she would open her eyes, or moan, or anything. Her silent and motionless bloody face had turned his stomach. Both Mako and Bolin waited restlessly to get to see Korra, but finally Pema had came out. "Boys Korra will be fine. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong other than a concussion." Mako was still worried, "Did she wake up? What did she say?" Pema looked a little worried. "She hasn't waken up yet, but she did stir. She is in a deep sleep, most likely just slowly recovering from her knock-out. Tenzin even says that it is possible that she is in the spirit world." The brothers looked to each other, worried even more about their friend. "You boys should go rest, you are welcome to come see her whenever, and of course I'll send word out when she wakes. "Thanks Mrs. Pema, we'll be back in the morning." She smiled sweetly and motherly at the two boys, they turned and walked away.

But now Mako had made it to the two sliding doors where Korra usually slept. He listened carefully for any sign of anyone else in the room. He slid the doors open and saw her in her bed, the moon shinning through the window; there was no one else inside. He quietly closed the doors behind him and walked up to Korra's bed. The covers lay disheveled over her body, and she slept deeply. He stared down at her beauty, mesmerized by the way her dark skin glowed in the moonlight. She had a small white bandage over her right eyebrow of which a small bit of blood had seeped into. He bent down to his knees, folding his arms and leaning them and his head on the side of her bed. The sickening feeling of losing her crept back into his thoughts. He knew for a while that he had liked Korra as more than a friend, but he never imagined that he cared this much about her. So much that he felt physical pain when he thought of not seeing her again. He looked up and watched her sleep, her chest slowly moving up and down with her breathing. He moved his hand to hers and softly wrapped his fingers around her hand. If felt much better to touch her. Her warm skin comforted his mind a great deal. After a while she began to stir. Her eyebrows knitted in a look of worry and she began to breathe a little heavier. Mako watched her, ready to wake her up if it continued, and it did. Korra began to whimper and breathe erratically. Mako moved to sit at her side and softly called her name. "Korra, Korra sweety." He put his hand on her shoulder and still held her hand with the other. She gasped awake and looked up to Mako in a moment of panic and then sheer relief. She let out a breath of sadness and tossed herself into his arms. "Korra!" he let out as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her head to his chest. "It's ok now, you're safe, you're ok."

Korra was unable to hold back the hot tears and sobs that built up in her chest. "Mako I saw him. It's like he was right there and he was going to…" A sob broke her sentence and she buried her face into his chest more. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it. You're ok now, I'm here with you now and I'm not leaving." Korra tried to slow her breathing and nodded into his chest. Mako pulled her up more so that her face rested on his shoulder; he gripped the back of her head, crumpling her thick hair in his hand. He leaned his check on her head and held her tight. Her breathing started to get back to normal and she wiped away her tears. "I was so scared for you Korra. You scared me to death. When you wouldn't wake up in my arms it was one of the worst feelings I have ever felt." Korra sniffled and tilted her head to look up at him. His perfect face and his eyes that made her insides feel like they were melting. She couldn't help but swoon at the proximity of her face to his neck, to his hard tight chest, to his lips. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry" she sighed. Mako chuckled "Just don't do it again avatar." He kissed her forehead and smoothed the hair from her face. The silence added tension to that which was already starting to build between them. She looked down to stare at his red scarf. She ran her hand over it to make sure that he hadn't gotten too much of her tears on it. He smiled down at her and thrilled at the feeling of her hand running down his chest. He couldn't help the feeling that was building up inside of him, it was strong and immovable, he felt unsure and yet confidant of what would happen if he should stay this close to her for much longer. Seeing her so vulnerable and open to his care in this moment had fueled the recent feelings he had been having for her. Korra didn't meet his eyes, but curled her fingers over his scarf and stayed pressed against him. She felt so safe, which was beyond relieving for what she had just been through mentally. Being afraid and on edge this whole time had drained her.

"I'm so glad you're here Mako." He hugged her a little harder, "Me too. I couldn't stand not being able to see you. I feel much better now." Korra nodded her head in agreement. She looked down at his feet and Mako began to squirm a little while keeping his hold on her. He was pulling off his shoes. "Do you mind?" He asked sincerely. She looked up to him finally with a real smile, "Not at all." He scooped his arm under her knees and lifted, readjusting himself to where he sat on the bed and leaned against the wall, Korra in his lap, head on his shoulder. She curled up into him, comforted beyond reason by his warmth and by her body on his. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his neck. He took in a deep breath, she smelled of dirt and flowers, an unusually appealing smell that would probably only work on her. "It's kind of stuffy in here." He whispered and pulled at his scarf. Korra leaned back and allowed him to pull it from around his neck. He laid it beside her pillow and smiled back to her. They gazed at each other for a moment, being lost in the other's eyes. Korra was the first to look away with a blush and rest her head back on his shoulder. He gave a soft laugh and ran his hand up and down her arm. They sat in silence enjoying the other's body heat and heavy breathing. Breathing that soon became slightly irregular. Mako felt her hot breath on his neck and he resisted the urge to wrap his hand around her hip and move her body to lie on top of his. Mako let out a sigh. Korra had felt paralyzed with the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. She yearned to place her lips softly on his neck. To kiss and lick his sweet skin and unbutton his shirt that she now clung to. He almost flinched when her grip tightened on his shirt. He felt his cock throb and took in a deep breath. Korra felt anxious and moved her head to look up at Mako. His eyes met hers and in an instant he moved his hand to her check. Their faces inched closer and they searched each other's eyes and lips. Korra sucked in an apprehensive breath of air and finally Mako pressed his lips urgently against hers. Their stomachs filled with knots as they let themselves go and kissed deeply and feverishly. Korra's hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. Mako's fingers wrapped around her dark tresses and pushed her lips harder into his. Their bodies tensed and writhed as the wonderful feelings inside them both grew stronger. Their lips parted only to gasp for air. Mako placed his hands over her hips and lifted her easily to push her down on the bed. The noises that escaped her lips unleashed the control Mako had strained to keep in his mind. He wanted her, all of her, and he might burst into flames if he didn't have it. He pressed his body against her and she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hard dick over her thigh. He held himself up with one elbow as his other hand held the side of her face. Their tongues thrashed against each other. Korra took his bottom lip into hers and she sucked and savored to hot flavor of his mouth.

He panted heavily and bent to kiss urgently at her neck. She breathed out gasps and wrapped her hands in his hair. A fire burned inside of him. For a moment he managed to think about what he was doing. He grunted in frustration and lifted his face from her finally. "Korra" he moaned in a regrettable way. She looked up to him in desperation. "We shouldn't…" he started. "What. No!" She almost yelled. She moved her hand to his check. "I want this Mako. I want this so bad. I want you so bad it hurts." She whimpered, looking to him, lust filling her eyes. He was about to say something else to dissuade her but in the middle of her ragged breathing she cried out softly, "Please Mako." He crashed his lips into her again and they kissed deeply for a long time. Korra managed to duck her head and wrap her lips over his neck. Kissing and sucking down to his collar bone. He made little soft noises in response to her tongue lashes. She began to unbutton his shirt amid her kisses but then he rose up abruptly and finished the job for her. He pulled off his shirt and before Korra could take in all she wanted to of his chest and abs, pouring down to his unbelievably sexy hipbones, he wrapped his fingers under her shirt. Looking to her eyes for any signs of disapproval first, he pulled up her shirt to under her breasts. He let go and moved down to bring his face to her stomach. He pulled down her pants just enough to reveal her own hip bones as he lowered his face down to kiss her stomach softly. He hovered over her stomach for a long time kissing and licking, from her hipbones up to her ribs. All the while she squirmed under him, growing wetter and wetter as his tongue danced over her. Mako looked up to her again to watch her beautiful face as he pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. He leaned his head down and licked over her nipples. She gasped in pleasure as his moved his hand up to cup and massage one and wrap his lips around the other. He held her breast firm and pushed it up and opened his mouth over her nipple. Kissing and licking relentlessly. He moved to the other breast and did the same. Korra panted under him and drug her nails over his scalp and through his hair. Suddenly he rose and wrapped each index finger over the top of her pants. He didn't look up this time as he pulled them down and off. He scooted down and Korra let out a gasp that she covered with one hand as he moaned and kissed the wet spot on her panties. He kissed and licked over her hipbones and down the muscles of her pelvis.

Soon he pulled her panties down and looking over the gorgeous woman, naked and glowing in the moonlight. "Korra you are so beautiful." He kissed her stomach some more and watched her face carefully as he moved his hand up and down her thigh and finally over her wet sex. She moaned and let her head fall back as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped his name loudly and rose up to watch him perform this overwhelmingly pleasurable thing. Up on her elbows she meet his eyes as he moved his fingers in and out, and then up and down over her swollen clit. Mako was intensely enjoying every minute of making her squirm and gasp for air. His dick grew incredibly hard and soon he could not restrain himself any longer. He slowly pulled his fingers from her and rose up on his knees. She watched enamored by his sex drive and control over everything, not to mention his amazing body of which she so wanted to cover with her tongue and lips. She wanted him bad, so much it hurt. The pleasure pain shot through her again as he pulled down his pants and she took in the sight of his huge hard cock. They look on his face was almost animalistic and violent.

He lowered himself over her; she fell back onto the pillow. He took control of himself and looked into her eyes, seeing among her lust and need a moment of fear and uncertainty. He kissed her roughly but sweetly, slowing his lips to savor her own. "Korra I love you." The words sent a new kind of pleasure through her body. The words were full of truth and the love he proclaimed. Like it was a promise to stay with her always and love her like this as much as possible. "I love you too, I need you." She confessed to his lips, kissing him and hugging her arms around him. He slid one arm under her back, holding the back of her neck. He watched her eyes with anticipation and love as he reached down to his hardness and moved it to her wet center. She opened her legs for him and panted erratically as he pressed himself over her wetness and rubbed forcefully. He removed his hand and gripped her waist, looking into her sultry and wide eyes he thrust himself inside her. They both exhaled roughly in pure pleasure and relief. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in, watching the satisfaction pour from her face. He kissed her and pressed himself down onto her body as he thrust in and out. Soon the noises escaping from Korra's lips were driving him even crazier. The sound of her moaning as he shoved himself inside of her was enough to get him off anytime. She closed her eyes often, unable to control her own actions as she took his relentless pounding.

Every second seemed to be better than the last. She clung to his back, sometimes moving a hand to his tight ass, feeling the way he thrust inside of her, and sometimes up to grip his hair or hold his neck tight. "Mako!" she panted desperately as the bliss inside of her built too unmanageable heights. Their breathing was frantic and hot as they devoured each other's body. Mako wrapped his hand around her breast as he pounder harder. Korra opened her legs more and moved herself so that he was able to reach further into her tight walls. He grunted in gratification as he rode the fine line of release. Korra's gasps and moans fueled him on and when she felt she could hold on no longer she almost screamed, "Mako I… I" His lips crashed into hers and they tightened their grip on each other as if they would melt into one. Mako let out a heavy groan as he released his hot cum inside of her. Her walls contracted and pulled his hard cock tighter and tighter into her, swallowing up his seed hungrily. Their bodies rocked with their orgasm and their lips held tight to each other until the tension flooded from their body and they collapsed with the loss of energy.


End file.
